16 December 1990
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-16 ;Comments *Peel mentions going for a drink with the Farm. *Peel plays a track from the Starlings covering the Byrds' Wasn't Born To Follow. Sessions *Carcass: Recorded 2nd December 1990. *Ride #2, recorded 16th September 1990, repeat, first broadcast 29 September 1990. Tracklisting *Helmet: Murder (LP - Strap It On) Amphetamine Reptile # 2 *Frankie Paul & Stinger Man: Beautifulla (7") Exterminator *Fall: High Tension Line (7") Cog Sinister $''' *Lakim Shabazz: The Voice Of Power (LP - The Lost Tribe Of Shabazz) Tuff City *Carcass: Empathological Necroticism (session) '''# 1 :(JP: 'When I die, I hope nobody tells them where I'm buried, otherwise they'll dig me up and take me on tour with them.') *Fastbacks: In The Summer (LP - Very, Very Powerful Motor) Popllama *3 P.M.: St. P. (12") Alma Vale *My Bloody Valentine: The Love Gang (12" - This Is Your Bloody Valentine) Tycoon *Diblo & Matchatcha: Vouma (LP - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music *Cowboy Killers: Eyes (LP - Press And Run Like Hell) Words Of Warning *KMD: Peachfuzz (12" - Peachfuzz / Gasface Refill) Elektra *Mark E. Smith: 'Theme From Error-Orrori (Compilation LP-Home)' (Sheer Joy) (credited to all members of the Fall in discogs.com) # 3 *Carcass: Foeticide (session) # 4 *Nexus 21: Together (12" - Progressive Logic EP) Network & $ *10,000 Maniacs: Grey Victory (CD - Hope Chest (The Fredonia Recordings 1982-1983)) Elektra @ 2 *Scratch Acid: Cannibal (LP - Scratch Acid) Fundamental @ 3 *Red Dragon: Old (7") Dragon *Datblygu: Benjamin Bore (LP - Pyst) Ofn *Happy Family: World Of Distraction (LP - Lucky) 50 Trillion Watts *Georgia Browns: Decatur Street 81 *Ride: Severance (session) &''' *Ride: Here And Now (session) '''& *Ride: All I Can See (session) &''' *Ride: Decay (session) '''& :(JP: 'Four numbers yes, go on, count em, four from Ride in session') *Sanchez: Give It A Chance (7") Digital-B *Rancid Hell Spawn: Dead Today, Hip Hip Hooray (LP - Chainsaw Masochist) Wrench *Son Of Bazerk Featuring No Self Control And The Band: Change The Style (12") SOUL *Jimmy Reed: You Got Me Dizzy *Carcass: Fomenting Innards (session) @ 1 :(JP: 'I don't think I'd very much care to know what they're having for their Christmas dinners.') * Cutty Ranks: The Cutter (LP - The Stopper) Fashion * Echo & The Bunnymen: The Cutter * Skullflower: Xaman (LP - Xaman) Shock * Paris: Panther Power (LP - The Devil Made Me Do It) Tommy Boy * Jackofficers: Swingers Club (LP - Digital Dump) Rough Trade * Surgery: Highway 109 (LP - Nationwide) Amphetamine Reptile * L.Pelo: Permit (v/a LP - Bringing It Down - South African Sax Jive) Trojan World * Sweet Exorcist: Clonk (12") Warp £''' * Carcass: Exhume To Consume (session) '''@ 4 :(JP: 'They're welcome to splatter their entrails over our BBC1 FM studio anytime they like.') *Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five: Is You Or Is You Ain't My Baby? (LP - Prime Cuts) Swing House *Moonflowers: Get Higher (The "Get Dubber" Mix) (12") Heavenly *Victims Family: Drink The Kool-Aid (LP - White Bread Blues) Mordam *Starlings: Wasn't Born To Follow (12" - Letter From Heaven EP) Bad Girl *Aurlus Mabele: Laisser Tomber (LP - L'Orchestre N'Dimbola Lokole De Brazzaville) Atlantic Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 2. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 5. Tracks marked £''' are available on '''File 6. File ;Name *1) 2) best of peel vol 18 parts 1 and 2 (with introductions) *3) Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 1 *4) 020A-B7669XXXXXXX-0100A0 *5) john-peel-28a-1990-91 *6) john-peel-28a-1990-91 ;Length *1) 0:46:24 (from 23:37 to 42:09) *2) 0:46:20 (from 11:18 to 25:09) *3) 1:46:48 (13:37-33:20) *4) 3:00:45 *5) 46:53 (37:46-46:30) (to 41:03 unique) *6) 46:57 (to 4:08) ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. *2) Many thanks to Mike. *3) Created from tapes SB844 SB847 and SB848 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Recordings at the British Library. *5,6) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 28 1990 91 ;Available *1-2) Mooo Server: re-up due to expiry of links. *3) Mediafire *4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7669/1) *5,6) Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online